


Through Time and Space

by kdanielle123



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 04:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14992409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdanielle123/pseuds/kdanielle123
Summary: Kate was a normal girl. You know what I mean. Then a strange man with a blue box shows up and now she is jumping through his timeline. Now the one man she thought was a myth becomes her hero, but in the end will she be the hero to finally bring him home? 1st Doctor-12th Doctor/OC.





	Through Time and Space

Through Time and Space Chapter 1: Blue Box?

Kate's POV

"Nat, this comic con sucks." I said as me and my best friend walked into this comic con that was being held at Barnes and Noble. It was not a real comic con. Sure, they had a few things for nerds to enjoy like comics and the nerdy merchandise, but there was nothing special. I thought there might be people cosplaying. Maybe some cool booths set up. There was absolutely nothing here. It was boring.

"Yeah I thought maybe it would have a few more things to it. This isn't San Diego sadly." She said as we walked over to the Doctor Who stuff. I picked up an Adipose stress doll thing.

"These things are so cute. If those pills didn't kill you, I probably would've taken one. I would've kept one as a pet." I said squishing the doll.

"Yeah, hey I'm going to the bathroom. Be back in a few." She said heading off in the direction of the bathrooms. I then heard the noise I've always wanted to hear, the landing noise of the Tardis. I looked outside and swore I saw the famous blue box sitting outside. I decided to just take a look. Nat won't be back for a bit, and it's just one look outside, right? Can't hurt to just see if they are doing some cool Doctor Who thing outside. I went outside and saw that there was a blue police box just there. I didn't see anything inside indicating they were doing a Doctor Who thing outside, though. They must have forgotten to put signs up. I was about to turn back to go inside to grab Nat, when something grabbed me.

"There you are Kate. I've been wondering where you have been. I've found this really interesting place, but I think we're in your original dimension because this doesn't seem right. There's a show about me or something. People keep calling me Matt and asking to take pictures with me. I'm not sure why." The Matt Smith looking guy said as he dragged me towards the Tardis. I was surprised for a second, but I finally fought back a little.

"Stop! If you're not Matt Smith, who are you?" I asked just as we stopped in front of the Tardis.

"Oh this is the first time meeting me isn't it?" He asked looking at me.

"Yes, now tell me who you are, or I will call the police and lock you in this police box. Oh the irony of the Doctor's spaceship being a police box."

"I am the Doctor, Kate. You know me." He said after laughing a bit.

"You can't be the Doctor. The Doctor is in a parallel world, and in this point of his timeline he can't jump to a parallel world." I said testing the guy.

"It's your lucky day. Now come on. I have somewhere in mind." He said opening the door to the Tardis. I peered inside and saw that it was actually the Tardis.

"What? How?" How is this possible?" I said going up to the console.

"Kate, you always seem to know everything about my life. You should know anything is possible when it comes to me." He said pushing the buttons to get the Tardis to fly.

"This is crazy." I said as the Tardis lurched.

"Well, Kate since this is the first time you have met me. Welcome to the Tardis." He said as it landed and held his arms out.


End file.
